An Issue with the Bathroom
by sea-Shel123
Summary: POSTED WRONG CHAPTER! SORRY! RIGHT CH3 PT1 UP NOW! Hermione& Draco share a common room as Head boy& girl, and they also share a bathroom. While Draco is taking his bath, who should come in but Hermione! (she doesn't notice him at first of course!)
1. Rushing Waterfalls

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Fortunately for J.K Rowling, she is now safe from some girl trying to claim that Harry Potter was all her idea. So now J.K can keep happily making money on the HP series without me pestering her. Damn, and I was looking forward to being richer than the Queen.  
  
An issue with the Bathroom  
  
Chapter 1: Rushing Waterfalls  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
"Granger! Hey! Hello! Earth to Hermione!" said Malfoy, snapping his fingers in front of my face.  
  
"Wha-?" I answered, blinking.  
  
"As I was saying, before you left us, Miss Granger-" started Professor Mcgonagall. I started to blush a crimson red. Malfoy smirked.  
  
Professor McGonagall blabbed on for a while, about what I don't know, I wasn't really listening.  
  
"-As Head Boy and Girl, you and Mr. Malfoy will be sharing a dormitory. This is your entrance door painting-" I looked up from the floor to see a purple haired mermaid peering at us. She smiled timidly.  
  
"-And your password-" she continued. I looked at Draco. He was now standing with one foot almost crushing the other, looking up at the ceiling. He obviously needed to get to the toilet.  
  
"-Is rushing waterfalls." Professor McGonagall finished. I saw Draco wince softly. It was my turn to smirk. The painting swung open to reveal a large common room and a staircase leading to some smaller rooms.  
  
"Miss Granger, your room is up the stairs and to the left, Mr Malfoy yours is the same but to the right." Neither of us were paying much attention to what she was saying. Draco was too busy trying to hold his bladder, and I was too busy watching Draco, trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh and, you will be sharing a bathroom which is in between your two rooms. That is all. Remember your password is rushing waterfalls." She reminded them.  
  
And with that Draco bolted inside, up the wide staircase and into the bathroom. I snorted. Prof. McGonagall looked taken aback and stared after him in puzzlement. "Erm, is he ok?"  
  
I smirked again. "I think it was your password, Professor McGonagall."  
  
She looked even more puzzled, but decided not to question it.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better leave you to it, then." She said as she turned to go. I'm sure I heard her mutter something like "Crazy Youth" to herself as she went.  
  
I stepped inside and closed the common room door painting behind me. The common room was painted and furbished purple- my favourite colour, and blue- probably Malfoy's favourite.  
  
Maybe it was just hormones, but was Malfoy hotter than he used to be? He looked musclier. Not the little stick figure boy he used to be. He had obviously been working out. And I liked it!  
  
I ran my hand along the smooth edge of the sofa and sat down. I'd have a look at my room later. I pulled out one of my favourite books from my bag: Parry Hotter. It was a story about a muggle guy trying to get through life's little surprises and stuff like that.  
  
I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't hear the toilet flush and a door slam.  
  
"Well, well, well." Said a voice softly in my right ear  
  
I screamed and jumped aside, my eyes wide in terror.  
  
"Malfoy! You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
He smirked. "Wow, you scare easily, Mudblood. And did I just hear you swear? Uh-uh-uh, that's a no-no." he said, waggling his finger in front of my face. I bit it. Hard.  
  
"Ow! What the f**k was that for, bitch?" he howled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
"Ow! What the f**k was that for, bitch?" I yelled  
  
"For calling me a mudblood and for treating me like a little kid! I'm not a little girl anymore you know!"  
  
I looked her up and down. She had a point. She was pretty cute. She wasn't the shapeless stick figure she used to be. She had curves, and she was obviously turning into a woman. I licked my lips. She looked at me, disgusted.  
  
"You are such a sick pervert, Malfoy!"  
  
"I'm perfectly healthy, thank you very much!" I answered, grinning. She closed her eyes to keep her temper down.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean, anyway, your much cooler now that you aren't about to piss your pants. Shall I remind you that the password is 'rushing waterfalls'? Just in case you need the toilet next time." She said coolly.  
  
I stood there, with my mouth opening and shutting (no sound though). I knew my cheeks were going pink. She took that opportunity to grab her stuff and slip away upstairs to her room. I continued to stand there dumbstruck, until I regained my senses and marched to her now locked door. She had put the Evanescence album on (A/N- As head boy & girl they get magic stereos which only work in Hogwarts, but go haywire in the muggle world.)  
  
"Well, everyone has to go to the toilet sometime!" I managed to splutter.  
  
"I can't hear you, Sorry!" she answered, whilst turning her music up even louder  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sooo. watcha all think? Crap? Good? Well, whatever you think, tell me by reviewing. I'll consider any suggestions you may have! If you liked this story, you can check out my other one, which is called 'getting to know your enemy', another Draco/Hermione romance (I know, I should write something other than that, and I swear I will soon!). Anywayz, don't forget to review!  
  
Luv: Shel ^_^ 


	2. Foodfight!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Richard Head. Call her Dick for short (get it? Richard Head = Dick Head? I'm sorry Bec. I'm such a bitch. I still don't own the Harry Potter characters although I wish very much I owned Malfoy. Thank you to all my reviewers and, looklike300, I'm sorry I have no idea how to do the HTML thing cos I just put spaces in when I'm typing my stories up. It doesn't work as well as I hope but yeah. My friend says to do the HTML thing you have to save it as an HTML file before you upload it. I dunno. Ask someone else, and when you find out please e-mail me so I can do that in my stories.  
  
An Issue with the Bathroom  
  
~Chapter 2- Food fight~  
  
The great hall was bustling with people who were talking, laughing and eating.  
  
"So how's life living with a ferret?" asked Harry  
  
"Ugh, don't ask!" replied Hermione  
  
Ron said nothing, as he was too busy stuffing his face.  
  
"Hey, where's Neville?" asked Hermione. Harry and Ron looked up.  
  
"Ah gungo, habn't feen him for abes." Said Ron, spraying food everywhere. Harry wrinkled his nose.  
  
Suddenly Neville walked in rubbing his leg. His face brightened when he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hi guys!" he said running over (still rubbing his leg)  
  
"I fell through the vanishing st-" at that point Neville had fallen over and his flailing hand had knocked a plate down (like a seesaw effect).  
  
~Slow Motion bit (try to use your imaginations a bit here)~  
  
Neville fell to the ground with a dull thump, but everyone's eyes were following the green jelly sailing through the air (except perhaps the Slytherins, who were too busy laughing at Neville)  
  
Neville turned his head to also watch the flying jelly. Then his eyes darted to the Slytherin table to where the jelly was headed.  
  
"Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooo.!" Neville shouted in the freakishly deep slow mo voice that they use in the movies.  
  
'Splat!' The sound echoed through the great hall.  
  
Several people nearby gasped, but others were craning their necks still trying to see who had been hit with the jelly.  
  
~End Slow mo bit~  
  
Draco Malfoy slowly raised a hand to wipe the green stuff off. Yes.  
  
The green jelly had hit Draco Malfoy. Right. In. the. Face.  
  
People held their breaths. Colin Creevey's camera fell out of his hand.  
  
Silence for a few seconds as Malfoy scowled and wiped the gunk out of his eyes. Then he saw Neville.  
  
"You little piece of shit!" he screamed clambering over the table, grabbing a bowl of mashed potatoes with him.  
  
The look of shock on Neville's face was replaced with that of fear. He scrambled up off the ground.  
  
Malfoy threw the bowl in his hand with all his might. Neville ducked.  
  
Instead, the mashed potatoes got the person directly behind Neville. Hermione.  
  
Again, the hall froze.  
  
Hermione chuckled as she picked up a plate of beans.  
  
"You're dead now, shitboy. FOODFIGHT!!!" she yelled as she launched the beans into the air.  
  
Everyone either screamed and ducked, or screamed and grabbed some food to throw.  
  
The teachers watched, dumbfounded until Snape regained his senses and bellowed "SILENCE!!!" while firing orange fireworks in the air.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing at once, still holding handfuls of food.  
  
"Er, thank you Severus." Said Dumbledore, looking around the room.  
  
Amazingly even though the food fight only lasted about half a minute there seemed to be food in every corner of the great hall. It seems Peeves had joined in the commotion as well.  
  
"Er, I guess if we've finished our dinner, we'll have to tidy up a bit. Um, could the prefects please help supervise the cleaning. The rest of you, off you trot to your dormitories. I trust you'll want to take a nice hot bath and get to sleep."  
  
People murmured their agreement and dropped their bits of food to make their way to their house dorms.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville.  
  
"That was wicked!!!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?!?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty funny," said Ginny. "I've got to help supervise the clean up. See you guys later. See ya Mione!"  
  
"Miss Granger!" called an icy voice. It was Snape.  
  
"That's a detention for both you and Mr Malfoy for wreaking havoc. Unfortunately I cannot find him at the moment, but I trust you'll tell him."  
  
He turned to Neville. Neville cowered. "Mr Longbottom, that's fifty points off Gryffindor for being a totally abysmal idiot!" he spat.  
  
When Snape was out of earshot, Harry and Ron immediately started rambling and insulting Snape. Hermione didn't even bother to listen.  
  
"Listen, guys, I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed, ok? See ya tomorrow."  
  
They exchanged quick goodbyes and Hermione departed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi everyone again. I think that chapter was slightly longer than the other one so that's pretty good. Okay, I'm too tired to say much tonight so just do me a favour and review. I swear it won't take more than a few minutes of your precious time and I'll greatly appreciate it. Thanks again to my reviewers. Till next time!  
  
^_^ Shel 


	3. Authors note!

Hi guys! I'm so sorry for this, but I'm on holidays at the moment (I got to leave school a week early. Hehehe)  
  
I was planning to tell you guys before I went, but in the morning, my mum said that we're staying at my grandma's overnight, because she lives closer to the airport than we do and we have to get up at about 4 in the morning so I didn't have time to tell you guys.  
  
I'm in an Internet café at the moment just so I could post his up!  
  
Last time I checked my reviews I was so overjoyed cos they more than doubled from the last time I checked! Thank you guys so much and keep reviewing!  
  
I really, truly am sorry, but when I get back, I promise to have lots more chapters posted because I'll have had plenty of time to write them!  
  
I love you guys!  
  
^_^ Shel 


	4. Waterfight pt 1 the chapter you've all ...

Hi Everybody! I'm back! (Several people look disappointed). I don't own anything… d'you really think I'd be posting my stories on ff.net if I were filthy rich? Yes? What the hell are you on?!? Oh, right… 

Ahem, anyway, I think it's time I thanked some of my beautiful reviewers (well, I'm not sure if you ARE beautiful, but I'll just assume so)…

So thank you to:

Teri 

**Luv-bug21**

**Jolinar of Malkshur **(x3)****

**Awwwwwww**

**TypeSOUR**

**LexiG**

**Red and Gold **(x2)****

**Some12**

**Super sycoh**

**Yamachan*is my*man**

**FredandGeorge4eva**

T baby  (x2) Ashley023 

**Spaced Out Space Cadet**

**Compellingold**

**Helen the Melon**

**DanceChic0869  **(x2)****

**Paprika90**

**Choco-coated rasin**

**Befuzzled**

**Tristanlover59**

**Jellybelly08**

**RonAndHermy**

**Pan The Almighty**

**xx iNcuBus xx**

**Alexandra Giller**

**dracosgurl_chrissy  **(x2)****

**tfsbaby**

**xxbabysparklesxx  **(x2)****

**ghost**

**The-Rogue-Thorn**

**dawn1**

**neko-yasha**

Firess Ifrit Devil 

**CCGchic4ever-JJ**

**mars381 **(x3)****

**slammin-sorceress**

**Hollyh19**

**looklike300**

**disturbed Tapestry**

These roses are for you guys…             **@----@----@----**

**            @----@----@----**

**            @----@----@----**

**            @----@----@----**

Oh yes, the next chapter I wrote was so long, I had to divide it into 2, maybe even 3 parts. It's the chapter you guys have all been asking for! I will be posting the next chapter(s) extra soon, they're already typed up.

^_^ Shel 

I should apologise too, shouldn't I?

I'm sorry it took so long to post it, Jolinar of Malkshur was typing it up for me (via bribery) and, since she's in year 11 this year, she's been too busy to type up my precious chapter…so you're welcome to send any hate mail to her. ^_~

She's also contributed along the way, putting in her Author's notes (even though she's not the author) – she's A/N 2.

School is OVER!! *Does happy dance*

I'll have plenty of time to type my chapters and write more!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Amanda, who came up with the whole 'scream, sleazy comment' thing. So yeah.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An Issue with the Bathroom 

****

Chapter 3- Part 1: Water fight 

Hermione smiled as she greeted Kathryn (A/N: hey look! My friend's in the story! She's the mermaid in the entrance portrait!).

"Rushing waterfalls" said Hermione grinning and remembering.

Kathryn laughed, and told her she was covered with food.

"It looks like you just had a food fight!" she said shaking her head, and grinning.

"That's because we did!" exclaimed Hermione "And that's why I'm going to go have a bath now" 

Kathryn admitted her in, and Hermione stepped into the common room. She noticed that Draco wasn't there. 

'Good' she thought 'that means I can have my bath in peace.'

She made her way up the staircase, summoned her Discman, CD case and some clothes. Deciding it was safe to dance to the music, since Malfoy wasn't there, she popped the earphones in her ears and danced her way into the bathroom.

Little did she know that Draco was already in there………

~Draco's POV~

Aahhhh… This bath is so relaxing after that rather… embarrassing incident at dinner.

Stupid Longbottom.

Aahhhh… *sinks into water* 

Huh? What's that?

~Normal POV~

Draco sank into the water, but sat back up abruptly when he heard the door open.

Hermione sidled in holding a bundle of clothes and a CD case. She was dancing to err, nothing as Draco saw it. She pushed the door closed with her hip, and continued dancing like a maniac. With her back to the bathtub, she started to undress herself.

Draco recovered from shock and watched, grinning silently.

He could tell that she didn't know that he was there. He kept quiet, trying not to make any movements so she wouldn't hear him splashing. Hermione was listening to her Discman anyway.

He leaned back, his arms up on the floor (A/N: or the edge of the tub. It's like a pool. In the 4th HP book, Harry takes a bath in the prefect's bathroom, and it said the bathtub's like a pool, so imagine the bathroom like you did for that, only WAY bigger. Yes, anyway, back to the story…)

Suddenly she burst into song – an Evanescence one of course!

  
  


'Hmm…great voice!' thought Draco.

Hermione stripped completely naked.

Draco's attention was immediately averted. 

'Hello…!' he thought cocking his head.

She took the earphones out of her ears and turned around…

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!" Hermione's high-pitched scream filled the air.

"Hey babe!" said Draco sleazily

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" she screamed again, this time she had enough sense to cover herself with her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Draco even more sleazily

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" she screamed, yet again, scrambling to get a towel behind her.

Draco just grinned as she wrapped the towel around herself quickly.

'Nice body!' he thought cocking his head again.

Hermione however, was not amused.

"Malfoy! Get OUT!!!" she yelled.

He shrugged. "I was here first." 

"OUT!  OUT!"  He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"'Make me."  Hermione fumed.

"Get the hell out.  I want to take my fucking bath," she said with a voice that quivered with anger.  She looked like she was going to explode.

"Like I said, I was here first," Draco answered.  She gritted her teeth.

"Fine. I'll wait until you're finished.  So HURRY UP!!!"  As she said this, a large glob of mashed potato dislodged itself from her hair and fell on to her small nose.  Draco snorted.

"You can hop in if you want.  I won't look."  More mashed potato slid down her forehead.  Hermione knew she was beaten.  She sighed.  She was tired and she wanted to go to bed.  (A/N2: WITH MALFOY!).  

"But don't you dare look!"  

"I won't look," he promised, his fingers crossed behind his back.  He covered his eyes, peering through his fingers.  

Hermione dropped her towel.  Draco watched, grinning behind his hands.  "Hello..."he thought again.  

"Can I look now?"  He asked as she settled herself in the bath.  

She sighed in reply.

He leaned back again, surveying Hermione.  Hermione sat there with her arms crossed.  

"Hey, relax Max!"  Draco exclaimed.  Hermione looked at him, leaning back. 

'Damn, he looks hot, leaning back like that' she thought, not that she'd ever tell him that.

Then she realised she forgot something

"Oh, crap! Could you...' She gestured for him to cover his eyes.  'Thanks."  She quickly hopped out again to grab her Discman.  Draco uncovered his eyes again to watch her wrap her towel around herself.  __

"Hehehe...hello...!"He thought (yet again!) and quickly covered his eyes as she came back.  She slid in, crossing her arms again.  She stuck the earphones in her ears.

"There's nothing I haven't seen up close already," he murmured, grinning.  Hermione's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT?!  YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" She shrieked, splashing him.  He looked up in surprise as she tried to scramble out of the tub, as far away from him as possible.  In her hurry, she slipped and fell promptly back in, drenching Draco (even more so).  

"Hey!" he whined, splashing her back

"Piss off!"  She snapped.

"Not on me, thanks," he replied, splashing her more.  

"Hey!"  She whined this time.  She slapped her hand down on the water in front of him, making water fly in all directions, mostly his face.  He shook his head like a dog.

"Ha!  You weakling!  I'll show you what really splashing is!"  He exclaimed, and with his strong, tanned, muscular arms... (A/N:  *starts drooling* Mmm... Sorry...got carried away there... A/N 2: they have therapy for that, you know...).  Well, anyway, with his arms, he pushed about half of the spa/pool/bath's water towards her, creating a small tidal wave, which immediately engulfed her.  When Hermione emerged, she was laughing and spluttering at the same time.

"Hey!  No fair!" she hollered, dripping wet. Malfoy rolled around in the water, laughing his head off.  Hermione took this advantage, and dunked his head under the water.  Moments later, Draco emerged again, coughing and spluttering, but still laughing.

"Ambush!  Cheater!"  He yelled.

"Ha!  There aren't any rules to this game, baby!"  She replied, grinning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, so that was the long awaited chapter.

I am never giving my chapters to anyone to type up again. Ever.

Like I said, I'll post the next chapters extra soon!

I just realised, Hermione wouldn't have gotten into that bath with Malfoy naked, she would've at least put her bikini on or something. Oh well, I'm too lazy to go back and change it all. So yeah, if you wanted her to wear a bikini, then tough shit. You can do that yourself in your head.

Wow…It took the holidays, 9/10 school production, several gruelling school weeks, Summer Expedition camp (I went white water rafting on the Snowy river) and summer program to get this story typed? My god! (Oh yes, those things I was talking about went over a time span of about 4 months.)

Shaet.

Oh well, thanks for the chapter any who Bec.

Remember:

Happy writer = good chapter

Good chapter = more reviews

More reviews = happy writer!

So please take 10 seconds of your precious time to kindly review. Thank you.

Enjoy your holidays everyone!

^_^ Shel


End file.
